realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Warlock Battlelord
Some warlocks use their inborn demonic power to sneak around and manipulate others. Others use it to enter into dungeons and ruins in search of treasure. And all of them use it to zap whatever stands in their way. A rare few are only interested in that one, and focus all their mental and physical energy on improving their eldritch blast, eventually turning themselves into what amounts to the magical equivalent of a division of artillery. HD: D8 Requirements To become a Warlock Battlelord, you must fulfill the following criteria. Feats: Weapon Focus (Ranged Spell), Ability Focus (Eldritch Blast) Special: Eldritch Blast 4D6 Class Skills: Bluff, Concentration, Craft, Disguise, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (The Planes), Knowledge (Religion), Profession, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device, Skill Points per level: 2+Intelligence Modifier Class Features: Eldritch Blast: At 1st, 2nd, and every even-numbered level thereafter, the Warlock Battlelord's Eldritch Blast ability deals 1D6 additional damage. Invocations: At third, sixth, and ninth level, the Warlock Battlelord may choose an Invocation from the Warlock invocation list. These must be either Blast Shape or Eldritch Essence invocations. For the purposes of determining what the highest level of Invocation the Battlelord can use, his Warlock Battlelord levels stack with his Warlock levels. Brutal Blast: At 1st level, a Warlock may adds his strength bonus to damage dealt by his eldritch blast. He may also use the power attack feat when attacking with an eldritch blast, even though it is a ranged attack. Weapon Specialization: At 2nd Level, the Warlock Battlelord gains Weapon Specialization (Eldritch Blast) as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the requirements. Bombard: At 4th level, a Warlock Battlelord may fire two eldritch blasts as a full-round action, rather than one. He may alter these with invocations individually, or apply the same ones to both. If he has the manyshot feat, he may fire them both as a standard action. At 8th level, he can fire three blasts as a full-round action, or he may fire three as a standard action if he has the Improved Manyshot feat. Increased Range At 3rd level, the range of the Warlock Battlelord's Eldritch Blast increases by 30 feet, and again at 6th and 9th level. Practiced Blasting: At 3rd level, the Warlock Battlelord no longer provokes an attack of opportunity when he uses his eldritch blast. Eldritch Bomb At 4th level, a Warlock Battlelord may take a full-round action to cause his eldritch blast to explode on contact into a sphere of energy 10 feet per Warlock Battlelord level in diameter. He may choose to either target a creature or an area with this. If he targets a creature, the Eldritch Bomb detonates on a successful ranged touch attack, dealing normal damage to the creature. All other creatures within the area take half damage, or one quarter damage on a successful reflex save (DC 10+ Warlock Battlelord Level + CHA Modifier) Supernatural Blast: At 5th level, the Warlock's Eldritch Blast becomes a supernatural ability, not a spell-like ability. However, he may still apply Quicken Spell-Like Ability and similar feats to it. Precise Blast: At 5th level, the threat range of the Warlock Battlelord's eldritch blast increases to 19-20/x2. At 10th level, it becomes 17-20/x3. The threat range does not stack with Improved Critical, munchkin-boy. b Greater Weapon Specialization: At 6th level, the Warlock Battlelord Gains Greater Weapon Specialization (Eldritch Blast) as a bonus feat, even if he doesn't meet the requirements. Blasting Expertise: At 7th level, the Warlock Battlelord may make trip and sunder attacks with his eldritch blasts, even if he is not in melee range. A creature he fails to trip may not attempt to trip him in return unless he is within their reach. In addition, any creature he grapples takes eldritch blast damage on a successful grapple check. He may also use his Eldritch blast to make a bull rush attack on any creature within range. This functions as a normal bull rush attack, but the battlelord uses his Charisma instead of his strength, and his effective charisma is increased by 1 for each 1D6 of damage lost (So a Warlock Battelord with 18 charisma who deals 11D6 eldritch blast damage bull rushes as though he had 29 strength.) The Warlock Battlelord himself does not move as part of the rush. Obliterate: At 8th level, the Warlock Battlelord's eldritch blasts have surpassed the mere blasts of magic practiced by other warlocks. The body of any creature slain by a Warlock Battlelord of this level or higher crumbles to dust, as if they were killed by a disintegrate spell. Natural Blast: At 9th level, a Warlock Battlelord's Eldritch Blast is an extraordinary ability rather than a supernatural one. As such, it functions even in anti-magic fields. While he can still use Quicken Spell-Like Ability and similar feats to modify it, he cannot do so in an anti-magic field or area of dead magic. Annihilate: At 10th level, the Warlock Battlelord has mastered the eldritch blast. Once per day, as a standard action, he may launch on onslaught on an area no larger than 100 square feet per Warlock Battlelord level (So 1000 square feet unless you go epic.) The Warlock need not be in the area, but he must be able to see the majority of it. Everything, including objects and terrain, within the area take five times the Battlelord's Eldritch Blast damage, or half on a successful save. Hardness does not apply. If the warlock has a line of site (Or the creature is otherwise close by and the warlock is aware of it) to a creature or object, he can exclude it from the damage. Creatures slain by this ability are totally destroyed, not just physically - their bodies and souls simply become nothing. A wish or miracle spell is required to return the creature's soul to existence, and a true resurrection or another casting of wish or miracle is needed to restore them to life. Objects destroyed in this manner are damaged beyond repair - metal shields become puddles of molten metal, massive feast tables are reduced to a few splinters of wood, castles crumble into piles of rock that suggest the destroyed fort of a child more than a great fortress. The terrain in a targeted area is also horribly damaged. All soil is turned into ash-like sand. Nothing will grow in it for 1D4x100 years. Only a wish or miracle spell can change this. Level Base Attack Bonus Fort Save Ref Save Will Save Special 1st +1 +0 +0 +2 Brutal blast, Eldritch blast +1d6 2nd +2 +0 +0 +3 Eldritch blast +2d6, Weapon specialization 3rd +3 +1 +1 +3 Increased range, Practiced blasting 4th +4 +1 +1 +4 Bombard, Eldritch blast +3d6, Eldritch bomb 5th +5 +1 +1 +4 Supernatural blast, Precise blast 6th +6 +2 +2 +5 Eldritch blast +4d6, Greater Weapon Specialization, Increased range 7th +7 +2 +2 +5 Blasting Expertise 8th +8 +2 +2 +6 Eldritch blast +5d6, Obliterate 9th +9 +3 +3 +6 Increased range, Natural Blast 10th +10 +3 +3 +7 Annihilate, Eldritch blast +6d6, Precise blast